Please Don't Let It Be Over
by RozaCourt
Summary: MENAM is falling apart at the seams. Ever since Fang broke Max's heart, she's been depressed. Nudge and Ella are lovesick. And Maya is pissed off at Fang. Can Angel handle it if the band breaks up? (Sequel to MENAM)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sighed as I studied the other girls. We're falling apart at the seams. Ever since the end of our tour, Max has been in depression. She won't eat or drink. She won't sing. I've had to tell reporters we're on break multiple times.

Nudge and Ella are in love. Still. While in Arizona, they had a crush on Iggy and Gazzy. They had just got the courage to tell them when Fang kissed Lissa. So now, they try not to show it because that will betray one of our leaders.

And Maya…. She surprises me. The entire time I knew the twins, she has always been the calm one. She's like Fang but female and happy. But now she punches walls and tables at random. She often leaves for hours on end.

Me? I'm frustrated. The secrets and negative emotions are pulling us apart. I don't know who to talk to. Normally, the answer is the twins but… you know. I'm caught in the middle. I don't know what to do.

Anywho, back to watching. Max is crying under her covers (as usual). Maya just came back from her outing. Nudge and Ella are texting the youngest Walkers. This has to end now.

"Guys?" They ignored me. "Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyys?" Still ignored me. I stood on a table. "GUYS!" They looked up at me. Well, Max peeked.

"What's up Angel?" Nudge asked me.

"This needs to stop. We're too separated."

"No we're not. Now get down from there," Maya ordered.

"We are and I won't. Those three are lovesick and you are pissed. I don't know what to do! I am the freaking drummer of the band! Drummers keep the others in time! Not sane! That's Max and your job! But you're not doing it!"

"Angel…" Ella started.

"I need this to stop! The stress of this is making me lose my mind! If…!"

My rant ended with the glass window across from me breaking. I looked down and saw a dart in my stomach.

"Angel!" I fell into Maya's arms as my vision blurred.

~Line Break~

"I told you that hotel was dangerous," Max muttered. I groaned and sat up slowly, my back weirdly heavy. Metal was underneath me, which is odd.

"Oh my God, Angel are you ok?" Nudge asked me. My eyes focused and I realized I'm in a cage.

"Where are we?" She shrugged. That's when I noticed the tawny feathers on her back. "Nudge what are those?" She bit her lip, so I looked at Max and Maya. They had matching hawk like… feathers.

"Angel…."

"Maya, what are…?" My fingers brushed against something soft. "Ma…ya?"

"Angel, we have wings now."

**Ooo, cliffy! I got this idea from seeing Cheetah Girls 2 again. I failed miserably at the sequel three times before I got this. And I liked it. Hope you do too.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Fang

"And still no word from MENAM's drummer, Angel, on when their break will be over," I heard every single phone. I'm walking down the hall of school to get to my locker to get home. School is torture now that Max isn't here.

"Hey, Fangypoo. So I was thinking that we could…."

"No," I said simply, ending Lissa's annoying rant. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, come on." I shook her off and continued walking.

"I said no."

"What is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!" Her cluelessness made me snap. I spun around and slammed her into the lockers. The hall went silent.

"My PROBLEM is you. You took my phone away when I was supposed to text Max. You kissed me during her performance. You ruined my chances with the greatest girl I know," I said darkly. She gulped her eyes full of fear.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." I shoved away from her and stalked out of the school.

I got home and stormed up to my room. I popped in a DVD and sat down on my bed, pushing play. MENAM instantly appeared on my screen.

Halfway through MENAM Takeover, my doorbell rang. I paused the movie and jogged down to the door. Iggy had already beat me there.

"Of course we'll help you. Come on in," he was saying.

"Bro, who's at the…?" I froze as 5 girls walked in. "MENAM?"

"Why is that what everybody says when they see us?" Max muttered.

"Nudge, you three go with Iggy. Max and I need to talk to Fang." The others left us alone in the hall.

"Guys, what happened a year ago…." Maya stopped my words with a hand.

"That's not what we're here for. We've changed, Fang. Literally."

"I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Don't freak, ok?" They shrugged off their jackets, and my eyes widened. On their backs were… wings. Matching brown-with-the-occasional-white-dot wings.

"We were kidnapped, all of us. For some reason, though, only Ella didn't get wings. The rest of us did," Maya explained.

"And whoever did this just let you go?"

"No, we escaped. Angel is surprisingly good at picking locks." I locked eyes with Max for a few seconds. "Maya, let me speak with Fang alone please."

"Alright. I'll be with the others in the kitchen." She walked away, leaving us.

"Max…."

"You broke my heart." My chest clenched at those words.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But if you just…."

"Do you know what it's like to see the person you love kiss another? And really? Lissa of all people?"

"Maxie…."

"No. Your permission to call me that has been…."

I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked her to me and crashed my lips down to hers. Her reaction was instant. If you think she kissed me back, don't I wish. She shoved me away from her and walked away.

**What? Did you think it would be that easy? Max is stronger than that.**

**Max: I would've kissed him back for a second.**

**Me: whatever Maxie. Anywho, R&R please!**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Max

I slid on my sweatshirt, effectively hiding my wings. Maya did the same and flipped her hair out of the back of it.

"Tell Nudge and Ella to come on downstairs. We're driving ourselves to school today." I slid on a bracelet.

"Alright." I walked down the hall in search of my friends.

"I don't know about this, Iggy. I feel like we're betraying her," I froze when I heard Ella's voice.

"She doesn't have to know."

"We know, but…." Nudge's words were cut off suddenly. I threw open the door of the game room and saw Nudge kissing Gazzy and Ella kissing Iggy.

"And here I thought my heart couldn't break any more." They pulled apart and looked at me. "And your right, Ella. This little act is betraying to me."

With that said, I spun around and ran downstairs, hearing two pairs of heels behind me. I hopped into the passenger seat beside my twin and ignored the others.

"Max, you have to talk to us!" Ella yelled, following me into the school.

"Hey, girls. What's going on?" an old friend of my twin and mine, Ivy, asked us.

"Tell me something, Ivy. Should Max be mad at Ella and me for kissing Iggy and Gazzy?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, it's your love life."

"But that goes against the band code. They are my best friends, so they shouldn't be with the brothers of my ex."

"How exactly is that against the band code?" she asked, looking confused.

"We've had a crush on them since forever!" Ella and Nudge said together.

"Ivy, just walk away very quickly. We'll talk later," Maya muttered. She nodded and walked into the crowd surrounding us.

"You're just mad there _is _somebody in the world that doesn't absolutely _love _you! That's not _our _fault!" Ella declared. _Ouch_, _that_ _hurt_.

"Guys, stop this!" Angel yelled, stepping between us.

"Everybody does love me! They always love the leaders of bands!" I threw back.

"Tell that to Fang while getting him to stop kissing Lissa!" People around us gasped at Ella's bravado. _The nerve of some people._

"Ella, that is enough," Maya said tensely.

"You're right! Enough is enough! I'm tired of being the shadow of the Ride twins!" Nudge yelled.

"No, don't do this. We can work this out," Angel pleaded. But it was too late. We're too far gone.

"It's your fault this happened to us, Maya! If you hadn't chosen that stupid hotel, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Ella pointed out.

"What are you saying?!" I yelled with Maya.

"No don't say it!" Angel pleaded.

"We're saying. We! Quit! MENAM!" The halls got quiet. Maya and Angel looked petrified. Nudge and Ella looked defiant. And I'm sure I look pissed.

"Find! Quit!" I crossed my arms.

"We just did! You two can now just become Twin Ride for all we care!" We stormed away in different directions, leaving Maya and Angel.


End file.
